In recent years, there has been proposed a technology in which user-data communication (data of User-Plane) is directly performed between a plurality of radio terminals without involvement of a radio base station (D2D communication). The user-data communication directly performed between the plurality of radio terminals, is performed by using a part of radio resources assigned to a mobile communication system. However, in the D2D communication, communication of control data (data of C-Plane) is performed via the radio base station, similarly to a conventional mobile communication system.